Confusion (move)
This article is about the Pokémon move. For the status condition, see . ---- Confusion (Japanese: ねんりき Mindpower) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Effect Confusion does damage and has a 10% chance of the target. Confusion can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra two appeal points if any of the moves , , or was used in the prior turn. It can also be used to start a combination, doubling the base appeal points of , , , and if used in the next turn. Description |A Psychic-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of leaving the target confused.}} |An attack that may cause confusion.}} |A psychic attack that may cause confusion.}} |A weak telekinetic attack that may also leave the foe confused.}} |The foe is hit by a weak telekinetic force. It may also leave the foe confused.}} |The target is hit by a weak telekinetic force. It may also leave the target confused.}} |The target is hit by a weak telekinetic force. This may also confuse the target.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 1, 10 |1, 10|1, 10|1, 10|1, 10|1, 10|1, 11 1 }} |17|17|11|11|11|11 12 }} |17|17|11|11|11|11 1, 12 }} 15 |15 11 |10 14 }} 15 |15 11 |10 1, 14 }} 16 |1, 16|1, 16|1, 16|1, 16|1, 16|1, 16 1 |STAB='}} 16 |1, 16|1, 16|1, 16|1, 16|1, 16|1, 16 1 |STAB='}} 17 |15|14|14|14 18 |STAB='}} 17 |15|14|14|14 18 |STAB='}} 11 |9|9|9|9|STAB='}} 1, 11 |1, 9|1, 9|1, 9|1, 9|STAB='}} 14 |STAB='}} }} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 9 |9|1, |STAB='}} 17 |15|14|14|14|STAB='}} 12 |12}} 4 |4|STAB='}} 1, 4 |1, 4|STAB='}} 1, 4 |1, 4|STAB='}} 7 |7|STAB='}} 1, 7 |1, 7|STAB='}} 1, 10 |1, 10|STAB='}} 1 |1}} |STAB='}} 10 |10|STAB='}} 1, 4 |1, 4|STAB='}} 1 |1|1|1|STAB='}} 1 |1|1|1|STAB='}} 1 |1|1|1|STAB='}} |1|form=Unbound|STAB='}} By Form change Generation VII |STAB='}} In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=2 |pow=29 |acc=100% |eff=10% chance to confuse the target |users= }} Super Smash Bros. series uses as its side special move. The move acts as a grab, ignoring shields while flipping the opponent in midair. Additionally, the move is capable of reflecting projectiles, although they would not damage the initial user of the projectile in Super Smash Bros. Melee. This was fixed in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Confusion had a power of 12 and an energy gain of 7%. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Confusion had a power of 15, an energy gain of 14%, and a duration of 1.51 seconds. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 21, 2017, Confusion had an energy gain of 10% and a duration of 2.1 seconds. may only know this move if it was obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also leave the target confused.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Confused status condition, which makes its movements and attacks go astray.}} | }} |The target is hit by a weak telekinetic force. It may also leave the target confused.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause the Confused status condition. The Confused status impairs its sense of direction.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also make the enemy confused.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series Confusion}} * In the English dub of ''From Ghost to Ghost, Morty commanded his to use Confusion, which it cannot legally learn. In the original Japanese version, no specific attack command was given. Pokédex entries attack confuses an opponent and weakens it as well.}} In Pokémon Origins In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatcher Leo manga In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * The English name of this move is semantically dissimilar to its Japanese name, ねんりき Nenriki, which can be translated to mean mindpower. This has been known to cause some confusion when depicted in the English dub of the anime. * In the anime, Confusion seems to have exactly the same effect as the move . * A majority of the time when Confusion is featured in the Pokémon Trading Card Game, it causes the Defending Pokémon to be rather than . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=念力 精神念力 |zh_cmn=念力 |cs=Zmatení |da=Forvirring |nl=Verwarring |fi=Sekaannus (Original Series) Hämmennys (Advanced Generation) |fr=Choc Mental |de=Konfusion |el=Σύγχυση Sýgchysi |hi=चक्रादों Chakraado, Uljhan me daalna |it=Confusione |ko=염동력 |no=Forvirring |pl=Zamęt Konfuzja Zmieszanie Zmyłka Skołowanie Ogłupienie Zamieszanie Zawrót Głowy Dezorientacja Oszałamiający Atak Siła Umysłu Silny Atak Ogłupiający Atak |pt_br=Confusão |pt_eu=Confusão (Pokémon Chronicles) |ro=Confuzie |sr=Zbunjivanje |es=Confusión |sv=Förvirring |tr=Karmaşa |vi=Gây Rối }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that can confuse Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!